Modern Day - Day 41
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 5 plants |before = Modern Day - Day 40 |after = Modern Day - Day 42}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 41 was the 41st day of Modern Day. Two Dark Ages portals that summon three Jester Zombies each appear throughout the level. Additionally, the player must avoid losing more than 5 plants. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Like Modern Day - Day 12, do not take the objective for granted. The combination of tough zombies, Jester Zombies, Boombox Zombies, and the addition of a Gargantuar Prime at the end makes this level tricky. Be careful on when to use plants that will be lost like Cherry Bomb. In addition, bring Area of Effect plants like Snapdragon to deal with Jester Zombies, which appear as soon as the first zombie. Magnifying Grass is also a good choice, as it can deal with tough zombies and effectively get rid of the Gargantuar Prime at the end. Waves 2 |zombie2 = |note2 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = , |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 |zombie5 = 2 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food spawns at C5R3 |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = , , 1 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |note8 = 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 4 5 |note10 = 100% Plant Food spawns at C5R3 |zombie11 = , , 2 4 |zombie12 = 2 3 4 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Wall-nut **Imitater **Snapdragon **Dandelion **Cherry Bomb *Plant a Twin Sunflower on the first column. If the first one takes a really long time to produce sun, restart. You can't afford the delay. *Plant a Wall-nut on the 5th column to stall the Jester Zombie. Try to plant 4 Twin Sunflower before you plant the Snapdragon behind the Wall-nut to kill the Jester Zombie. *Plant a Wall-nut on the 1st and 5th row on the 5th column to stall the zombies. Then, plant a Wall-nut on the 4th column of the 3rd row as a portal will appear on the 5th column. *Plant a Dandelion on the 4th and 5th row, in anticipation of the Gargantuar on the first column. *Plant a Snapdragon on the 4th column of the 4th row. You only need 2 Snapdragons in this level. *When the first Gargantuar attacks, using one Plant Food on the Snapdragon should be sufficient to kill it. You should also have 3-4 Dandelions by now. *Plant Dandelions on the 1st to 3rd rows. *Watch your Wall-nuts and use a Cherry Bomb when necessary. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' *Electric Blueberry *Laser Bean (use of level 2 provides extra consistent results) *Chard Guard *Primal Sunflower Note: Due to Electric Blueberry being the most important one, results may vary, but the higher level the Laser Bean the better. Start by placing 2 Primal Sunflowers (column 1) and 1 Electric Blueberry (column 2). Finish off the column of Sunflowers and place the Laser Bean in the lane with the Conehead Zombie if it didn’t get zapped (column 3). When the portals appear place a Chard Guard to send the Jester Zombies back. Use Electric Blueberry’s Plant Food when the Gargantuar Primes appear. The Brickhead Zombies will get killed by Electric Blueberry almost 100% of the time. No further description as the Electric Blueberry’s randomness grows very quickly. The level was beaten using level 4 Electric Blueberry. Here’s what the end of the level should look like. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' *Primal Sunflower *Magnifying Grass *Gold Bloom Start by placing Gold Bloom immediately, and place Primal Sunflowers starting in the second column until the zombies after the first Jester Zombie arrive. Place the first Magnifying Grass in the first column to kill the Jester. Whenever a zombie gets too close for comfort, kill it with a magnifying grass. You will not require Plant Food, but feel free to use it to kill some of the tougher enemies. Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 41.png|By Screenshot (210).png|By ModernDay41F.png|Done by IMG_0899.PNG|By FrankerWaluigi5 MD41.png|By Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 41's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers